User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) OH, BOYS. I think it was like at a certain part when he was when he was like, "Did you predict all the snorty things happening to Sigma? Because she's been through a lot lately... like those kids telling her she has big coconuts or something..." I honestly didn't expect him to remember me telling that so I laughed when he said it but aiyah. Every time I revisit the link and I try to play it it doesn't play, just turns to a lack screen so... Bananas This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC) OHHH okay... DONT YOU MEAN I CURSED MYSELF?! AHA. AAAHAAAAAA. Okay dokay danke schun This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaaw flapjacks it didn't work! I got another black screen... :( Snegon. Maybe if I watch the video back on a computer it'll work... Anyways. Also, I read over those chat log SCREENCAPS again, and I tried to think of a logical explanation for that they said. So... Maybe for "you're the next one" he meant you're the next me? Not like a crush or anything just... What! Okay that's actually really confusing... THIS IS REALLY CONFUSING! ~<~< I mean when I clicked on the little video thumbnail for it to get bigger on my phone, it made a little loading sign and just turned black. Like... Oh Maybe we're over analyzing this, and that's why it's so confusing... Anyways... KILL DA FRY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:47, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Unless something completely obvious and suspect comes up, let's just call it over-analyzing for now. SORRY I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT, I'M A TERRIBLE CRETIN AND MAGGOT It probably is, knowing my phone... GOOD MORNING GRANDMA! GOOD MORNING POPPA! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we REALLY shouldn't be getting our panties in a twist! >_<" WH- Kawaii underwear-chan store, nya~! >o< ITS ALL MY FAULT REALLY IM SORRY Yeaaaah it's an iPhone, momma. I meant to type babababanababab but it autocorrected to bananas, so I just went with it LOOOOOOOL also thank for adding Kestrel's categories, Nya! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) The only good undis are the ones that glow >3< CALVIN KLEIN COLLECTION OKAY FINE... I caused this unsure ness in the first place but snegon WHATEVS! Bananas work too so oo I did forget so thank you~!!!!!!! <3 ALSO, OH MY GOD. HOLD MY HAND. HELP ME. I MIGHT HAVE TO WATCH THE SECRET LIFE OF WALTER MITTY TONIGHT. AAAAAAAAAH HEEEEEEELP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) UNDERWOOD UNDERWEAR SOUNDS FANTASTO! UPSILON SHOULD TOTALLY MODEL FOR THEM! AND TREVOR TOO! Get all the latest fashions worn by your favorite hot celebs! "CELEBS" BEST ADVICE EVER! OU! DON'T DO THE DO! DISCUSTING! There's some snorty party going on tonight where my relatives will drink... Something. It's not vodka but it's another liquor and so they always have like a movie on in the background. Last time it was teen beach movie, but now it might be EFFING WALTER MITTY. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Every time I remember Original being a Victoria's Secret model I always imagine him with overgrown wings, and in like a bra and panties. AND EVERY TIME I THINK OF THAT I DIE A LITTLE ON THE INSIDE BECAUSE... ORIGINAL IN BRA AND PANTIES. WILSONS!!!! YEAAAH okay it's tequila, danke schun. It's some random tequila too so they just have a party where they drink it and talk. Fun. MY UNCLE AUGGEATED IT ACTUALLY SO LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) YEAH OF COURSE THEYRE LACY! IN FACT THE ENTIRE ENSEMBLE IS JUST LACE! For the ladies ;) WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK JOHN IS?! Yeaaaah probably, it's happened before. Thankfully they're not driving anywhere, it's in our rooms but still, it's gonna smell like alcohol for a while in there, momma. I MEANT SUGGESTED LOL EFFING AUTOCORRECT! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Tssstsstssssssss *claps with knuckles* It does make sense, it means it's see through ;) OH GOD it's a perf quote for john-kun, flesh desu MOMMA DEEDSEDSSEDSEEEEEEE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:54, July 30, 2014 (UTC) That would be really hot tbh And then sigma in the gold sequined bikini GOD HIS OH GUN IS A GREAT GUN DESSUUUH he's my senpai <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:02, July 30, 2014 (UTC) THE PROGRESSION OF TOPICS IN OUR CONVERSATION IS ABSOLUTELY GRAND Eric's purse is so great I love it I want to buy one just like it I'M LEAVING IN TWO DAYS aaaAaaah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I WANT ALL OF THEIR OUTFITA, REALLY I CANT WAIT TO COME Back either I feel anxious because I think something really oh will happen in the chat when I'm gone and then I'll miss it and snegon OH? Oh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:27, July 30, 2014 (UTC) OUTFITA AND UNCAPTILIZED LETTERS my phone never ceases to make me laugh Oh River? Hein? I think you and I are both talking about the same thing but I'm kind of confused... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:34, July 30, 2014 (UTC) That last word in small caps is great WAIT WHAT IS OH RIVER I get the crush things but what is oh River This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) TOTALLY rad WHAT WHEN WAS THIS? Who even said that WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Is he gonna draw that or something If he is then ughhhh... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I hope so too because ugh- It would then- Yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaaah like really... It would also cause some weird comments from other people, you know what I mean... Ugh... THE MOON AND THE PRINCE LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaah I'd probably go MIA for a bit too because of the weird comments from a certain person who I hope doesn't but knowing them, eh... ANYWAYS the cousins will protect us from the nasty This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) When I'm gone I'll probably just make a bunch of random fan art for people on Scratch... MIA means missing in action. Basically a term for when you go quiet unannounced for a bit. Yeaaah, I think it would be the owner and possibly well, yeah... If you know who it is, say the first letter of their username, then I'll know. ;) GOD AIYAH I NEED KING OF ALL COSMOS RIGHT NOW SRSLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Ohh YEAAAH... I guess I'll just draw them and upload them when I come back. It's okay, it's all good. Okay yep, we're on the same page! HIGH FIVE //pap// I'd just be a little p'd off if that happened because... It's disrespectful, at least I think it is. But whatever... AAAAAAAH SEDENYAAAAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:18, July 30, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH I guess a week would be sugoi. It would be most effective if he posted it in regular chat so probably. Should you just tell him to like not? Or should we just wait for it and then leave... Yeah, it's especially disrespectful because a relationship has already been set in stone and if you do that it's like- I just get so angry when it comes to two-timing stuff. Even if it isn't that at this point the prospect of it rustles my jimmies. I LIKE HOW YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHERE THAT WAS FROM, LOL you're AWESOME. Real talk? On the day I went to that mountain, as soon as I saw the sun rise above the clouds I screamed that to the top of my lungs. BECAUSE LION KING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Momma Mia... Yeah then that makes sense. It just depends on what day he uploads it. YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT THE THOUGHT OF THAT IS KIND OF SCARY, OMG. If it's a joke then whatever but if it's serious... It seems like that certain someone has taken a liking to everyone these days... Blech. THAT VOICE IS THE BEST FOREVER AND ALWAYS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ROKKUSU HEKKUSU it's okay. I'm trying to keep my posts concise because phone Yeaaaah I'll help you analyze it and such, momma Mia. It should be pretty obvious to tell whether it's a joke or not though. FOREVER IN MY SOUL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah the STUPID EFFING FORCED ZOOMING! Well he's online now right? So... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) OBVS the best mobile version of a website evaaar <3 SO WE'RE WATCHING... AND WE'RE WAITING... ON THE EDGE OF OUR SEAT, ANTICIPATIN'... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:54, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Mobile is love, mobile is life. AHA! FUNNY! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Maebea he won't do it Maebea it's maybelline This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:44, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I hope he doesn't ever because blech IM GONNA SPAM HIS TALK PAGE NOW ON THE EDGE OF GLORY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna give him even more spam ;) Those are the lyrics to Lucifer by SHINee, by the way ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) THATS WHY ITS HILARIOUS no itll be fantastic baby ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Maybe ;) I DID IT AND LOL OH GODD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) It's the best spam ever, obvs Makes me wanna go in there even though chat is snorty and see his reaction ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I like how THAT'S what he noticed. I spam him with K-pop lyrics and he notices the winky face (which derped out) K. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:42, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Most important thing of the message Also, he's gonna upload the kiss icon GRRRREAT! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) BEUT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he even forgot to make it... Just don't mention it in case he did forget. We don't need to remind him 0-----0 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:51, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Ai aiyah clero quasi This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC)